parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Finding Dyno
Finding Dennis is a 2004 Finnish American comedy animated film. Finding Dennis marks the return to hand-drawn animation from the revered team of Andrew Stanton and Davis Doi, with music by Academy Award®-winning composer Gregor Narholz and Thomas Newman version of the Pixar movie "Finding Nemo". Plot Summary When the divers catch Dennis, a mischievous young staff and his dog, Ruff unexpectedly, his father Fred is forced to embark on an exciting rescue adventure. Along the way, he meets Elsa, a very fun snow queen who will help him deal with werewolves, wolves and more. Voice Cast Cast (In alphabetical order) * Fred Jones - Albert Brooks * Dennis Mitchell - Alexander Gould * Ruff - Lee Tockar * Elsa - Ellen DeGeneres * Batman - Adam West * Papyrus - Tony Rosato * Obelix - Brad Garrett * Margaret Wade - Allison Janney * Homer Simpson - Dan Castellaneta * Megara - Vicki Lewis * Jasmine - Linda Larkin * Boss Baby - Alec Baldwin * Boneyard Werewolf - Barry Humphries * Kronk - Bill Fagerbakke * Balthazar Bratt - Fred Tatasciore * White Pantera - Eric Bauza * El Tigre - Alanna Ubach * Rex - Bob Peterson * Sharptooth - Dee Bradley Baker * The Hench Little Pigs - Cheech Marin, Tommy Chong, Phil LaMarr, Lance J. Holt * Monstro - Dee Bradley Baker * Daphne Blake - Elizabeth Perkins * King Dice - Bill Hunter * Darla Dimple - Ashley Peldon * Foghorn Leghorn - Jeff Bergman * T.J. Detweiler - Andrew Lawrence * Riley Andersen - Mila Kunis * Mikey Blumberg - Jason Davis * Phantasm - Stacy Keach * Minions - Pierre Coffin The Muppeteers * Big Bird - Caroll Spinney * Ernie, Kermit - Steve Whitmire * Miss Piggy - Eric Jacobson * The Pirates - Dave Goelz, Eric Jacobson, Steve Whitmire, Caroll Spinney, Bill Barretta, Jerry Nelson, Carlos Alazraqui, Kevin Clash, Zeb Wells, Carlo Bonomi, David Rudman, John DiMaggio, Zeb Wells * Usher - Eric Jacobson Brazilian version * Fred Jones: Tom Cavalcante * Elsa: Maíra Góes * Dennis Mitchell: Orlando Viggiani * Batman: Waldir Flori * Obelix: Wellington Muniz * Margaret Wade: Raquel Marinho * Papyrus: Henrique Ogalla * Homer Simpson: Carlos Alberto da Silva * Megara: Carla Pompílio * Jasmine: Letícia Quinto * Boss Baby: Affonso Amajones * Foghorn Leghorn: Leonardo Camillo/Hélio Ribeiro * Minions: Sérgio Moreno & Marco Antônio Abreu * White Pantera: Márcio Garcia * El Tigre: Júlia Castro * Rex: Tatá Guarnieri * Boneyard Werewolf: Saulo Vasconcellos * Kronk: Guilherme Lopes * Balthazar Bratt: Fábio Moura * TJ: Úrsula Bezerra * Riley: Tânia Gaidarji * Mikey: Sérgio Cavalcanti * Doctor King Dice: Daniel Boaventura/Luiz Antônio Lobue * Darla: Marli Bortoletto * Daphne: Priscila Franco/Angélica Santos * Recording studio: Álamo (SP) (DVD/VHS) * Re-dubbing studio: Unidub (SP) (Blu-ray 3D/Blu-ray/DVD) * Media: Cinema / DVD / Pay TV / Television / VHS / Blu-ray 3D / Blu-ray * Director dubbing: Wendel Bezerra * Announcer: Gilberto Rocha Júnior Additional Voices: * Alfredo Martins * Carlos Martin * Emerson Camargo * Felipe Tavolaro * Gustavo Nader * Hugo Ribeiro * Jorge Lucas * Luiz Carlos de Moraes * Marli Bortoletto * Marco Antônio Abreu * Márcio Garcia * Lina Rossana * Oscar Henriques * Paula Coutinho * Sabrina Sato Credits Contents Opening to Finding Dennis 2005 DVD (2006 Re-Print) # Language Ratio # Paramount DVD Logo # The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Preview # Barnyard Preview # Princess Run Preview # The Bird Bully Preview # El Tigre: The Many Adventures of Manny Rivera: The Complete 1th Season Preview # Warning Screen # DVD Menu # Rated PG MPAA Screen # "This Film Has Been Modified..." # Paramount Pictures Logo # 20th Century Fox Logo # Nickelodeon Movies Logo (Finding Dennis Variant) Opening to Finding Dennis 2013 DVD (2014 Re-Print) # Language Ratio # Paramount DVD Logo # It's a SpongeBob Christmas Preview # El Tigre: The Many Adventures of Manny Rivera Preview # SpongeBob vs. The Big One Preview # Warning Screen # DVD Menu # Rated PG MPAA Screen # "This Film Has Been Modified..." # Paramount Pictures Logo # 20th Century Fox Logo # Nickelodeon Movies Logo (Finding Dennis Variant) __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:2004 Animated Films Category:Academy Award for Best Animated Feature Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Paramount Pictures Category:20th Century Fox Category:20th Century Fox Movies Category:20th Century Fox Films Category:3D re-release Category:American 3D films Category:American animated film Category:Rated PG Category:2000s American animated films Category:3D films Category:3D Movies Category:Rated PG-13 Category:Movies Category:Animated Films Category:Animated Movies Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:A. Film Production A/S Category:O Entertainment Category:Contents Category:2013 DVD Category:Omation Animation Studio